


Cheese

by pastelfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some greasy popcorn kissing between the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese

Sam returns from the kitchen with a bowl overflowing with popcorn sprinkled thick and orange with nacho cheese flavoring. He sets it on his coffee table before joining Steve on the couch, one arm lifting to automatically sprawl behind Steve’s huge shoulders.

“You want me to rewind it?” Steve asks him lightly, eyes leaving the television to check for Sam’s response.

“Nah, I’ve seen it,” Sam assures him, fingers smoothing over the rumpled fabric of Steve’s t-shirt. “Feel free to feed me some popcorn for my sacrifice, though,” he adds cheekily, and Steve grins as he leans over and gets a handful of popcorn, doling it out piece by piece to Sam’s waiting lips. Sam munches noisily, occasionally using his tongue to draw the popcorn from Steve’s fingers in blatant flirtation.

Steve’s grin is downright cheesed, an amused exhale of air from his nose preceding a mumble of, “You know I love you, right?”

Sam waggles his eyebrows. “If you loved me, you’da been the one in the kitchen making this popcorn in the first place.”

Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but he leans in for a kiss anyway, the grease of nacho cheese powder and butter between their lips replaced quickly by saliva as Sam opens his mouth to take the warm and eager press of Steve’s tongue. Sam moves his hand from Steve’s shoulder and instead grips the back of his neck, squeezing affectionately when Steve pushes his own hand up under Sam’s shirt to pet at the slight curve of his soft stomach.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Steve says against Sam’s mouth.


End file.
